A plesant Interragation
by stormwolf3710
Summary: Ben has information Vestara wants, what will happen to him when he is captured by the ex lost tribe member. AU post fate of the jedi.


Ben Skywalker knew he was in trouble as he struggled to get out of the cuffs locking him to the captain's chair of the jade shadow. In front of him stood Vestara Khai ex member of the lost tribe of the sith.

"So what are you going to do Ves, torture me? You know I'm not going to tell you." Said Ben, not being able to resist the sway of her hips as she walked towards him, in the seven years post Abeloth both of them had grown and filled out.

Sitting down on Ben's lap Vestara ran her hands over his chest before tilting his chin up. "No no I wouldn't want to do anything to mar that handsome body of yours. Especially when I have more mutually pleasing ways of getting you to talk."

Leaning forward and pressing her body against his she brushed her lips over the corner of his mouth, placing short little kisses on his face. Kissing his chin Vestara started kissing his lips before biting the bottom one just enough for Ben to open his mouth and let her tongue in.

Quickly Ben started kissing back, his body reacting to having Vestara pressed up against him. Just as Ben started to get into the kiss Vestara broke away, planting little kisses on his neck.

"You know what I want to know Ben why don't you just tell me so we can go finish this somewhere more comfortable." Pleaded Vestara, her lips trying to pull off a pouty look but the mischievous glint in her eyes ruining it.

"Sorry Ves you will just have to learn about it when the rest of the galaxy does." Said Ben trying to fight down the growing erection in his pants.

"I guess you need a little more encouragement then." Said Vestara. Leaning back she slowly started to take off her flight suit. Discarding the boots she slowly started to unzip the jacket freeing her soft white mounds from their cloth prison. Vestara started to rub and massage her breasts, her hands moving all over her toned chest and stomach. "You can play with them if you want Ben. Just tell me what I want to know and there all yours."

Ben tried to resist by focusing on her face but her beautiful brown eyes and long dark hair was just as bad, the cute little scar on the side of her kissable lips seemed to make her even sexier. He didn't need the force to know what that predatory look in Vestara's eyes meant.

Grinding her hips against his as she played with her breasts she felt a familure hard pressure under her. Looking down she saw a large bulge in his pants.

"Ohh that looks so big and painful. Wouldn't you like me to relive that pain." Cooed Vestara rubbing a finger gently over the bulge in Ben's pants.

"Do whatever you want Ves I'm not going to tell you anything." Said Ben squirming as Vestara's hand massaged him through his pants. He sighed in relief when he felt her hand leave his crotch only to be surprised when she slid down to the floor in front of him and started to take off his pants.

"Ohh so this is why you are always so clumsy when we duel." Said Vestara running a finger down Ben's throbbing erection. "Maybe if I make you feel better you will tell me." Said Ves wrapping her hand around his shaft causing Ben to lean his head back and groan.

Enjoying the sounds she was getting from her captive jedi Vestara started to stroke faster. "Mmm your cock looks so tasty Ben would you like me to use my mouth to make you feel better?"

"Do..ugh…Do whatever you want I'm still…ugnh..not going to tell youuu." Ben howled as he felt Vestara's lips wrap around his manhood. Ben wasn't sure how long the pleasant torture lasted, Vestara's lips and tongue bringing him to the brink again and again denying his release.

"You still won't tell me Ben?" pouted Vestara "Well I guess I'll have to use my final trick." Said the sith girl. Vestara slowly shimmied out of her leggings revealing her long legs and nice hips to Ben. Getting back on the chair she started to grind her vagina up against Ben's cock getting het haft wet from her juices.

Though she tried not to show it Vestara was as turned on as Ben and wished he would tell her what she wanted to know so she could kriff him and get some release. "Ohh Ben you feel so good rubbing up against me. Don't you want to feel all of you in me?" asked Vestara allowing the head of his cock to brush past her nether lips. Trailing her fingers through his curly hair she leaned forward for another searing kiss, one that Ben didn't even resist this time.

Getting into the kiss Ben started to thrust his hips allowing his entire shaft to enter Vestara. Howling from surprise and pleasure Vestara started to move her hips letting herself fall as Ben thrust up. Quickly the two fell into a rhythm with Vestara rotating her hips making Ben hit new and pleasing plaches each time they met.

As euphoric feelings engulfed his body and made his mind hazy Ben tried to resist the force bond that was trying to form. Ben knew that if he allowed the sith girl into his head she would take the information and all of his resistance would have been for nothing.

Vestara though wasn't focusing on the force and could have cared less about the information as she was too occupied with the wonderful feeling of Ben's cock filling her completely like they had been made specifically for each other. Feeling herself coming to her climax Vestara wrapped her arms around Ben's neck, kissing him as her muscles spasm clamping on to his shaft and milking it for all it was feel of her pussy on his cock caused Ben to finally loose it and shoot his seed into her painting her womb with his cum.

"Ben" cried Vestara as she felt him cum inside her, pushing her over the edge and sending a feeling of euphoria though her as she came. For a while the two just laid there with Vestara laying her head on Bens shoulder.

"Fine Ben if you still won't tell me then how about I tell you a secret first." Asked Vestara before leaning in and whispering in Ben's ears, Ben's eyes widened in surprise as he heard what Vestara was saying.

"You're pregnant" Blurted out Ben.

"Yes I just found out and I should start to show in a couple of weeks." Said Vestara, before she could react Ben freed himself from the stun cuffs and wrapped his arms around her pulling her in for a galaxy searing kiss.

"Wow that beats my anniversary gift." Said Ben pulling back and smiling at Vestara.

"Ohh and what were you going to get me?" asked Vestara.

"I had a flock of Uvaks brought to Ossus so you could ride them." Said Ben, suddenly it was Bens turn to be surprised as a teary eyed Vestara kissed him.

"I love you Master Skywalker."

"And I love you Lady Skywalker."

The End


End file.
